


[Podfic] Can I Have it in Writing?

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a marker, Mike can tell by the slithery wet texture of it. He hopes to God it isn't permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Can I Have it in Writing?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can I Have it in Writing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247583) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> I am recovering from a cold and have a wicked cough. I tweeted earlier that I should podfic something while my voice is extra deep and sultry and more people than I expected agreed. This fic was already on my list of things to podfic for kink bingo so I figured I'd do it today. Turns out my sick voice isn't so different from my normal voice, except in my head. Oh, well.

Length: 6 minutes  
Format: mp3  
Size: 5mb

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?hd3ca5aeq9ypapb)


End file.
